


Valued

by DesertVixen



Category: Blue Castle - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Barney and Valancy after dinner at the Stirlings'
Relationships: Barney Snaith/Valancy Stirling
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Valued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/gifts).



“Another evening with the Stirlings survived,” Barney said. Valancy twined her fingers through her husband’s.

She thought his word choice was an apt one. The Stirling family lacked imagination (witness her uncle’s oft-related unfunny jokes) and couldn’t understand why their richest connection preferred a deserted island to their company.

For twenty-nine years, she had been insignificant, ignored unless it suited someone to blame or belittle her. Now that she was important, they acted as if they’d always valued her.

Now of course, she didn’t need them to value her. She’d learned to value herself.

Now she could laugh at them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
